Gamer Girl
by CorpseReviver
Summary: Online, you can be whoever you want, but you should still be careful, because you might end up burning yourself. When Yamaguchi gets the chance to meet the German girl he's been gaming with for a year, what will happen? Yamaguchi x Nameless!OC (3rd POV Reader, basically). Lemon only in second chapter.


**Luftkuss**

_What time you logging on tomorrow?_

**Yamadashi**

_Around 7, I got practice!_

**Luftkuss**

_Cool, I'll wait for you to do my dailies (:_

**Yamadashi**

_Awesome!_

_Gn Luft (:_

**Luftkuss**

_Nightie nightie Yama ;)_

Yamaguchi went through the menu and pressed ''Exit.'' He was filled with a sense of void and wished he could chat with Luftkuss a bit longer, but it was already midnight and he had school tomorrow. He could play all night long on Friday though; which he definitely would, since this weekend was 2x EXP.

Allow us to explain: a year ago, Yamaguchi Tadashi had bought the newest release of his favorite online RPG, Final Fantasy XVII. He'd decided to escape a bit from reality and made a Roegadyn, which were a race of tall, strong and muscular characters. He'd even pushed so far as to start up his career as a paladin, which was a tank class. Basically, his character and persona in the game couldn't be further away from real-life-Yamaguchi. But he enjoyed it immensely. Whenever he wasn't playing volleyball, he was playing it. It gave him a sense of escape and he'd turned out to be quite good at it, which made other players want to team up with him for dungeons or events.

Through playing, he'd quickly met a few people and joined a guild that they were part of. It was mostly a raiding guild, meaning they did a lot of raids (dungeons) together. They were quite successful at it and part of the reason why, other than his excellent skill control and overpowered equipment, was their white mage. Luftkuss. She had almost all of her jobs maxed out, but really favored healing over tanking or DPSing, which everyone was thankful for, because she was excellent at what she did.

She always made sure everybody was healed, she was quick to call out boss attacks, give out buffs and managed to stay alive where other healers in the guild succumbed to the pressure. Yamaguchi was really thankful for her help during the raids and always made sure to offer her equips or items he knew she needed.

And that's how they started talking more and more, eventually moving onto private conversations and hanging out in the guild house alone. They'd eventually started talking on Skype, so he knew she was a real girl, but he had no idea what she looked like. At first, he'd been curious, but he eventually figured it didn't really matter. She lived in Germany, so it's not like he'd ever see her anyways. But despite the distance, he couldn't help but harbor special feelings towards his online friend. They'd been talking every day for almost a year at this point, so how could he not?

* * *

A month ago, they'd traded Kik numbers, so they now texted throughout the day as well, to the great exasperation of Tsukki.

''Are you seriously still talking to that girl?'' Tsukishima asked, leaning over towards Yamaguchi while they were walking home after practice.

''Yep!'' he replied happily.

''Are you even sure she's a girl?'' his friend replied, frowning.

''Of course.'' Yama replied. ''We've been talking on Skype. She's definitely a girl. Not that it would matter if she wasn't, honestly. It's not like we're going to ever meet.''

''Oh, she lives in Germany, right?''

''Yeah.''

They reached Yamaguchi's house and he went inside, waving goodbye to his friend.

''I'm home!'' he called out to his parents before climbing the stairs to his bedroom rapidly. When he reached it, he turned on his computer and opened Skype. He had a message from her.

**Luftkuss**

_Can I call you? I need to tell you something! Lemme know when you're home._

**Yamadashi**

_I'm home!_

It barely took 5 seconds before he heard the Skype ringtone and answered immediately, putting on his headset.

''Yama?'' she asked, her tone of voice betraying her excitement.

''Hey there!'' he replied. ''What's up?'' He was really curious to know what his friend wanted to tell him so badly that she'd called him right as he logged on.

''You said you were going to be in Tokyo for 2 weeks during the summer, right? Which dates?''

''August 1st through 14th, why? Ah, am I missing an event?'' he asked, starting to panic at the idea he might not get a special item or something.

''No, no, no events but… Well, I'm actually flying to Tokyo. During those dates.'' she replied.

''Oh. Oh…'' he said as realization dawned upon him. They'd be in the same city at the same time. They could meet up if they wanted to… Wait, was that what she was asking?

''Yeah, so, um… Would you maybe… Wanna hang out?'' she asked, suddenly turning shy, like she'd also just realized what she was asking. He kept silent for a moment. She wanted to meet him. He'd get to see her in real life. But…

''I-if you don't want to, it's totally cool! I just thought I'd propose in case-'' she cut off his thoughts, taking his silent for a refusal.

''No, no, I definitely want to! Let's meet! I really want to see you.'' he stopped her. He _really _did want to meet her but… Did she really want to meet him? His character was tall, muscular, strong. He was awesome and everyone in the guild looked up to him. He'd mentioned before that he played volleyball, so he must've passed off as this really cool, handsome, muscular guy. But he was just… _him. _He was lanky, covered in freckles, boring and on his good days, might pass off as a 6/10. He definitely wasn't who she would be expecting. Would she be disappointed, if she saw him? Would she not want to talk or play with him anymore? Would she tell the rest of their guildmates about it and laugh at him behind his back?

He tried to shove his insecurities away and tell himself that it wasn't like that. But damn, over the year they'd been playing together, _why had they never exchanged pics?! _That would've made the whole thing less awkward. If she'd seen him, she might not even have proposed meeting up. But she did. And he'd agreed to it. So he couldn't backpedal now.

She was chatting happily about her day, her cute German accent rolling off her tongue as she spoke in fluent English, now also making Yamaguchi self-conscious about his own Japanese accent.

They logged onto the game and joined up with their guildmates for a short, unplanned raid. Luftkuss informed them of their plans to meet up in a few weeks and she looked so happy about it, he couldn't crush her dream right away.

* * *

''Absolutely not.'' Tsukki replied categorically, turning around to walk towards Hinata, who was begging him from afar to block his spikes. Yamaguchi grabbed his blonde friend by the arm, holding him in place as best as he could.

''Please, you don't understand, I'll do anything! I'll get you that CD you were looking at the other day!'' he pleaded with his friend, who seemed unmoved by the offer.

''Jesus fucking Christ Tadashi, I'm not meeting up with a random online girl in your place. She wants to meet _you_, not me. Besides, I just don't want to.'' Tsukki said drily, losing his patience, but his friend wasn't about to relent.

''No, she doesn't want to meet _me_, she wants to meet the strong paladin, Yamadashi! If she meets up with me, she'll definitely be disappointed!'' he begged and begged but his friend just wouldn't help him with his dire situation.

See, his plan was quite fool proof. He wanted to have Tsukki meet up with her instead. Tsukki was tall, strong and handsome. He had a cool attitude and wouldn't get flustered or stutter or look like a dumbass; all things _he_ was sure to do.

''You're freaking out for absolutely no reason, as usual. For all you know, she might be fat and ugly. Is she even your age? And is she _really_ a girl?'' the tall blondie asked with a disgusted face, tearing his arm away from his friend's iron grip.

''TSUKKI, PLEASE! You just need to hang out with her for an hour! I'll do anything you ask!'' His next step was, frankly, to get on the floor and beg. But before he was able to ridicule himself further, a voice piped up from the doorway of the gym next to them.

''I'll do it.'' Oikawa said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall. Yamaguchi turned around to stare at him.

''You will?'' he asked, approaching him.

''Yeah. I didn't get the whole scheme, but I just need to hang out with a girl for an hour, right? I reckon I'm pretty good at that.''

''What are you even doing here?'' Tsukki spat at him, glaring.

''Am I not allowed to come see my cute juniors?'' Oikawa replied, faking hurt. ''Anyways, if you need a good-looking guy to entertain a lady for an hour, look no further, for I am your man. But it's going to cost you.'' he added mischievously.

''How much…?'' Yamaguchi asked tentatively.

''Hmm… That comic book you got with Stan Lee's autograph.'' his senpai replied nonchalantly.

''What? No way!'' Yamaguchi frowned but quickly panicked when he saw Oikawa turn around and start leaving.

''Guess you can just meet up with her yourself and let her decide whether or not you're a pathetic loser.'' he replied, smirking. Oh, he knew what he was doing.

''WAIT WAIT WAIT! DEAL, DEAL!''

* * *

''Why am I doing this…'' Tsukki muttered next to his freckled friend, sitting at a table in the very far corner of a small café in downtown Tokyo.

''Is that her?'' Yamaguchi asked every time a girl came in alone.

''Tadashi, she's German. That girl is obviously Japanese. Besides, how should I know? I've never seen her.'' he muttered, resting his chin lazily on his hand and using the fingers of his other hand to tap the table impatiently. They'd been waiting at the café for an hour now. Apparently, Luftkuss' train had run late, and she was pretty bad with directions. She kept updating him on where she was though, and he knew she'd be here pretty soon. Oikawa was sitting next to the window, smiling and waving at them periodically.

**Luftkuss**

_Omg I'm so sorry. I'm here in like 30 seconds. What are you wearing?_

**Yamadashi**

_It's no problem! I'm sitting next to the window; I have brown hair and I'm wearing a blue t-shirt._

**Luftkuss**

_Cool! I'm wearing black shorts and a red button shirt. And I have black hair._

_I guess that was unnecessary information tho right? Hahahaha_

And just as he finished reading her text, he lifted his eyes towards the door and saw her come in. And she was _beautiful_.

He'd never seen a girl more attractive in his life. He wondered for a second if she'd also sent someone else in her stead. But when he heard her call out his name and wave towards Oikawa, he knew it was her. She was tall and slim, her facial features soft and her eyes as blue as the sky. Her long black hair trailed over her shoulders and down her back. He watched her hips sway lusciously as she walked towards Oikawa, who also looked surprised but hid it well unless you knew him. He got up from his seat and she reached up to hug him, throwing her arms over his broad shoulders. He wrapped his own around her waist and buried his face into her hair. He looked at Yamaguchi and smirked.

The freckled 18-year-old wasn't sure if it was such a good idea anymore.

* * *

''Your voice sounds really different.'' she commented, sipping on her latte.

''Haha, yeah, my mic quality is bad.'' Oikawa replied, rubbing the back of his neck. That's what Yamaguchi'd told him to say if she commented on it.

''No, I mean, your accent is different too, I think. And your way of talking.'' She looked at him for a moment and he just smiled, not really knowing how to steer clear of this subject without raising suspicions. ''Oh well.'' she finally said, seemingly accepting that that was just how it was.

''Well I wasn't expecting you to be so pretty.'' Oikawa commented, leaning forward and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. She laughed.

''I'm going to be honest; I also wasn't expecting you to look… like this.'' she said, motioning up and down his body with her index.

''What, you mean ravishingly good-looking?'' he teased. She laughed again.

''Hey, I've been meaning to ask you… When did you get your Grand Company Chocobo mount?'' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

''Oh, uh… Like, a few weeks ago, I think.'' he replied. Yamaguchi had told him to try and change the subject and give extremely vague answers if she asked anything about the game. ''So anyways, are you going back to Germany soon? Maybe we could meet again before you leave?'' Oikawa would be damned if he didn't at least try and get frisky with this girl for his troubles.

''Hmm… No, I don't think so.'' she replied, looking at him disinterestedly.

''Huh?'' he asked, not sure he'd heard correctly. ''You… don't want to see me again?'' Well, guess the plan had failed.

''You? No, not really. You're not my type. But you could tell me where Yamadashi is and why he sent you to meet me.'' Ah, crap. Oikawa laughed, throwing his head back. When he was done, he looked back at hers. She seemed unamused. He leaned in, whispering.

''Truth is, he was scared you'd be disappointed if you saw him, because he's so average.'' Oikawa explained. ''But he's here. He's been watching us since you arrived.'' The young girl turned her head around, but Oikawa reached for her cheek with his hand, caressing it and keeping her face turned towards him. ''Wanna see him?'' he asked, winking. She nodded.

''Don't move, then.'' he leaned closer to her, closing his eyes slowly, as if he was about to kiss her. Well, maybe he really meant to, if Yamaguchi was too much of a pussy. His lips were now barely an inch away from hers, he could feel her breath on his, and his hand slid behind her head to grab her hair. He didn't even have time to feel her soft lips on his before he felt someone yanking him backwards by the collar of his shirt. He turned his head around, smirking up at a flustered, annoyed Yamaguchi. Tsukki joined him, looking exasperated with his friend's antics and about ready to head out.

''T-that's not what we agreed on!'' the lanky teenager claimed angrily.

Oikawa simply got up and patted him on the shoulder. He then turned back towards the girl.

''There you go. I'm Tooru Oikawa, by the way. Call me up if you get bored with Yama-chan. Bye bye!'' he said, waving as he walked outside with Tsukki.

* * *

It was awkward. It was so awkward. They were just sitting in front of each other, him where Oikawa had been minutes ago, her still in her seat, swirling her cup of coffee around in her hand. She hadn't said anything since they'd left besides ''Sit down.'' and he hadn't dared speak.

''H-how did you know…?'' he finally managed to ask.

''I was suspicious because of the voice, so I asked him when he got his starter mount and he said a few weeks ago.'' she answered, taking a sip. ''If you were going to send someone in your place, you could've at least chosen someone who knew the game a little bit.''

''He's such an idiot…'' Yamaguchi muttered, sighing. She slammed her cup on the table, making him jump.

''No, _you're_ an idiot! Why did you send someone else to meet me? Did you not want to? You could've just said so!'' she spat angrily. He could see in her expression that she was quite displeased. He wondered why she hadn't left yet.

''I…'' he started, but felt the words catch in his throat. He already _looked _pathetic, and now he was about to _sound_ pathetic as well.

''You…?'' she asked, urging him to continue.

''I… thought you'd be disappointed if you met me.'' he finally explained. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

''Disappointed? Why?'' She sounded genuinely confused. How could she not see?

''Because I'm… me?'' He realized he'd have to explain more than that by how confused she still looked. Was he not using the right words? He thought for sure his English was pretty good. ''I'm not handsome, or cool, or strong. I'm a pretty boring guy and I get flustered easily. I thought you'd be expecting someone more… more like Oikawa. Some amazing, good-looking dude, who would fit the image of my character.'' he finally let out, playing awkwardly with his fingers and looking down towards the table. He let silence install itself and kept wondering when she'd just get up and leave, when she'd finally be done dealing with his insecurity bullshit.

''Do I look like the kind of girl who'd be easily swayed like that?''

He lifted his gaze towards her and saw she didn't look angry anymore. No, now, she looked sad. Tears were prickling at the corner of her eyes and her lips were tightly shut.

''What? No, no! That's not what I meant-'' he frantically grabbed a napkin from the end of the table to hand it to her but she cut him off.

''Yama, I know it sounds stupid, but… I like you; I really do.'' He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, but he let her continue, nonetheless. ''Since we started playing together a year ago, my feelings for you have just been getting stronger. I won't pretend like I didn't try to imagine what you looked like in real life, but I just eventually decided that it didn't matter to me. Because I like you. I wanted to keep playing with you, all the time, every day, forever. And when I realized I'd have the opportunity to meet you, I was so happy.'' she confessed, hiding her face behind her tiny fists. He just stared at her, gaping. Was he hearing her correctly? Maybe he just didn't understand English anymore. Because there was just _no way_ this extra cute German gamer girl he'd had a crush on since he'd met her was confessing to him. _Absolutely no way_.

''Truth is… Ah, you're gonna think I'm super weird… But I… I didn't actually have any reason to come to Tokyo. I just… I knew you were coming and I… I just wanted to see you so I… I hit up one of my Japanese friends from another game and asked her if I could stay over at her place. I told her I just wanted to do sightseeing but I… I just… Aaaaaaaaaaah!'' she groaned, resting her forehead on her hands with her elbows propping her up against the tabletop. He just sat there and honestly didn't know what to say. He still wasn't convinced he wasn't dreaming. Yeah, that was definitely a dream. His mom would probably come wake him up anytime now. His dreams never got to the good part. He was actually surprised he hadn't woken up before.

''So what I'm trying to say is… Ah… I…'' She came over to his side of the booth, surprising him. He yelped when she grabbed his hand and scooted closer to him, their arms and legs touching. She rested their intertwined hands on her thigh. Was this like… normal proximity for foreigners? He was extremely embarrassed and could barely breath, looking down at her cute, flushed face.

''I-I like you, a lot, Yama! And I… I think you're really cool and strong and, and, and compared to that other dude from before, you're much more handsome and I… I… I want to be your girlfriend!'' She almost yelled the last part and it startled him. He was looking around nervously, painfully aware of the snickers from other teenagers and the disapproving looks from older folks. He pushed her towards the end of the booth, making her get up before pulling her by the end outside of the café and onto the street. She followed without protests, but he just kept walking, pulling her hand and not looking at her.

''Y-Yama… I'm sorry… if I made you uncomfortable… I-'' he cut her apology off as they reached a small park. There were still a lot of people around, but he spun towards her and wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. God, she was so small. He realized he was crushing her when she started hitting his back rapidly with her palm. He released her slightly but kept his arms around her and his head over her shoulder, hiding his face from her view.

''No, I… I'm the one who's sorry. You came here just to see me, and I sent someone else in my place. You're right, I'm really an idiot.'' he apologized while rubbing her back over her hair. ''Truth is, I… I've really been wanting to meet you too, for a long time. It didn't matter to me what you looked like, either. I even considered you might be a dude.'' She chuckled at his comment. ''But when you walked into the café earlier, you were so beautiful, your smile was so pretty, beyond anything I'd ever imagined before.'' She tightened her hold on his back, now her turn to be embarrassed. ''So I… Um… I really… like you too.''

''Yama…'' she started, pulling herself away to look at him, but he just held her tighter. ''Let me look at you!'' she demanded.

''N-No!'' he denied, holding her.

''Why not?!'' she asked indignantly, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

''B-because! Ah!'' he yelped as she pushed him away strongly, grabbing his hands to look up at him. His face was flushed up to the tip of his ears. He looked so _cute_, she thought. It made her want to…

''Yama. S-suki da yo!'' she said in Japanese. Yamaguchi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. ''I-is that weird?! I-I wanted to try saying it in Japanese!'' He just laughed harder, effectively dismissing the awkwardness he was feeling up to now.

''No, no, it's not weird, but… That's for guys. Drop the 'da'.'' he explained, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

''Oh.'' she replied, frowning, wondering why she hadn't looked it up _before_ getting on the plane, on an actual computer, so she'd had less chances of screwing up.

''I… won't pretend like I know how to say it in German.'' he confessed, laughing slightly.

''Well, usually, when we want the person we love to know that we love them, we just do this.'' she said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, much broader than her own, and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Yamaguchi froze in surprise; there were tons of people around! But, he figured, it didn't matter all that much, after all… So, he closed his eyes; if he couldn't see people's stares, he didn't have to acknowledge they were there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, returning her kiss. It was chaste but loving. They eventually had to part for air and he slowly put her back down on the ground. She chuckled when her feet touched the ground.

''See, you really are strong!'' she said, smiling up at him.


End file.
